Pocket tools such as folding knives typically include a handle and one or more ancillary tools, such as a blade, pivotally attached to the handle. The ancillary tools have a compact, closed position and an extended, open position and may have the capability of being locked into the open position. A user opens an ancillary tool by grasping the tool or pushing a knob protruding from the tool in order to rotate the tool into the open position.
Due to the many features available on such pocket tools, such as knives, screwdrivers, scissors and the like, many users carry such a tool at all times and use it under many conditions. One such condition may be in low light conditions in which it would be desirable to have a flashlight attached to the pocket tool. One such design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,277 to Dallas.
One challenge presented by current pocket tools having a light source is that the light source is not well suited to light the ancillary tool that is in use. Even if the light source is oriented to shine in the direction of the ancillary tool, it may be obscured by the user's hand, thus reducing the effectiveness of the light source.
Another design challenge presented by a pocket tool having a flashlight is the efficiency of opening and activating the flashlight. It is advantageous to have the flashlight stowed in the pocket tool handle when not in use so that the tool may be more efficiently carried. However, when the flashlight is desired, a user may wish to easily and quickly activate the flashlight. Conventional approaches requiring the user to manually unfold the flashlight from the handle and further activate a switch to turn on the flashlight are time consuming and may be awkward if the user is already engaged in utilizing one of the other ancillary tools.
Another challenge presented in the design of a pocket tool with a flashlight is providing light to all desired areas, especially if those areas are not proximate to one another. Typical flashlight designs have a single bulb that only directs light in a single direction when activated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pocket tool that includes a light source that may be efficiently deployed and activated. Further, there is a need for a light source that is configured to shine in the desired direction without being obscured by the user's hand or other portions of the tool. Further still, there is a need for a light source on a pocket tool that is configured to light multiple areas when activated.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.